ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ciggiez
Ciggiez is a 2028 adult-animated stoner action comedy film produced by Tomm Moore, Nora Twomey, Paul Young, Nira Park, Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner, Simon Pegg and Nick Frost, written by Edgar Wright and Pegg and directed by Wright. It stars Pegg, Frost, Bill Nighy, Miriam Margolyes, Jemaine Clement, Eddie Marsan, Margot Robbie, and Idris Elba. Plot In 1937, a military facility is on watch behind a two-way mirror as a soldier, smoking marijuana, reveals what he hates about the army while remaining euphoric. A high-ranking officer immediately closes the project and deems marijuana illegal. 91 years later, Sam Winford, a 58-year-old London process server and habitual marijuana smoker, visits the home of his drug dealer, Pete Johnson, to buy marijuana. Pete tells him that he may already know the identity of Sam's next customer, Jake Mills. Sam drives to Larry's house and witnesses Ted and a police officer, Rachel Jones, shoot a man to death. While fleeing the area, Sam leaves behind his roach, which contains a rare strain of marijuana called Pineapple Express. Jake identifies the strain and sends his two henchmen, Paulson and Neeson, to a dealer, Ned, who tells them that he has only sold the pot to Pete. At Pete's, Sam learns that Jake is a dangerous drug lord and could trace the roach. Sam and Pete flee into the nearby woods while Jake's henchmen persuade Ned to arrange a meeting with Pete. They accidentally fall asleep in Sam's car and wake up to find that they missed their meeting with Ned. They leave the woods and arrive at Ned's house, hoping to determine whether Jake has linked them with the Pineapple Express. Ned says Jake is not after them. Sam realizes that he is lying and knocks him out. They wake Ned and question him until he reveals that Jake has discovered who they are and that he is going to kill them. Sam and Pete decide that they must leave the city. To leave town, Sam and Pete sell Pineapple Express to raise bus fare. However, a police officer named Barber sees Sam and arrests him. In the back of the cruiser, Sam tries to convince Barber that Jones is corrupt and tells her that he witnessed her and Jake murder a man. Barber recognizes Jones and promises him that she will investigate her soon because Barber had been long suspicious of Jones' corruption. However, Pete leaps in front of the police car and hijacks it, thinking that Jones is the one who is driving. Jones hears a police radio call of Sam's arrest and pursues Sam and Pete in a high-speed chase, but they escape. After an argument about their situation, Sam and Pete split up after Sam hurts Pete's feelings by claiming that they are not friends, and the only reason they hang out is because Sam like the drugs Pete sells. Sam immediately regrets what he says and offers an apology which Pete is too hurt to accept and he tries telling Pete that he didn't mean what he said about this. Pete visits his grandmother in an assisted living home, but he is kidnapped the next day and waiting to be killed in Jake's lair beneath a barn (the same military facility from 1937). Sam enlists Ned to help him rescue Pete. Ned unexpectedly backs out at the last minute, and Sam is captured. While Sam and Pete are waiting to be killed, they reconcile and plan their escape. Asian mobsters attack the barn to avenge a fellow gangster's death at the hands of Jake and Officer Jones (the same murder that Sam witnessed). Sam and Pete free themselves but are caught by Neeson. Neeson grazes Sam's ear with a gunshot, but he is disarmed and shot by Pete. Sam and Pete join the fight, and a brawl ensues between Sam and Larry. When Paulson refuses to kill Pete, Neeson emerges from the lair and shoots him in the chest, killing him. He turns around to kill Pete, but Ned drives through the barn and saves Pete by hitting Neeson with his Daewoo Lanos. Ned seems to be shot to death by Jones. One of the mobsters activates a bomb, resulting in Jake's death, and setting fire to the barn. When Ned's car explodes, it flips over and lands on Jones, killing her. The explosion incapacitates Pete, but Sam finds him and carries him from the burning barn. Ned, wounded but still alive, also escapes and reconciles with them. Afterward, they breakfast at a diner and talk about their adventure before Pete's grandmother picks them up and takes them to the hospital. Cast Simon Pegg as Sam Winford Nick Frost as Pete Johnson Bill Nighy as Larry Mills Miriam Margolyes as Officer Rachel Jones Jemaine Clement as Ned Eddie Marsan as Paulson Margot Robbie as Chloe Richardson Idris Elba as Neeson Category:Adult animation Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Saloon Category:Working Title Films Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Movies